


For Him.

by too_many_favs



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys Kissing, Domestic Gallavich, EMT Ian Gallagher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mechanic Mickey Milkovich, Original Character(s), Pining, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Yearning, gallavich fanfiction, shameless us, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_favs/pseuds/too_many_favs
Summary: AU where gallavich are roommates and fall in love again in a different universe. But, as always, in order to relish in sweet love they must go through obstacles. Personal and past issues haunting them, the pain they endured preventing them to delve deep. But, they know the other is worth it. Would they really go against all the signs and overlook the past for each other, for him?----"Their past had carved a hole in them so deep that it scared them. It wasn’t essentially love that scared them. It was the possibility of falling for someone who could fill that hole. That scared them."





	For Him.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy this story, this baby of mine that I'm so excited to share with you all.

Ian Gallagher once lived a simple life. On his own after twenty years of living with his large family. He had a two-bedroom apartment and a great job as an EMT. Life however, was mundane. There was no thrill or intense aspect to it. He felt as though he was missing out on life, as if he wasn’t fully living. That was until a 21-year-old man named Mickey Milkovich entered his life and moved into the empty room across the hall. Instantly the ginger-haired boy knew that the new and mysterious man with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, would be his undoing. Ian knew that his life was about to take an exciting, but also a heart wrenching turn.

They had shared this apartment for the past four months. Four months of longing and joy from the both of them. Ian had never felt happier. He had never looked forward to coming home so much. Coming home to the brunette that managed to make his heart swell and breathing increase just by his sight. He didn’t contemplate or even understand how much joy a person could bring him just by simply existing. Ian adored Mickey immensely, adored the way the older man would softly smile ever time Ian made dinner or the way he would laugh at Ian’s stupid jokes. He adored everything about him; although he would never tell him that.

The boys were both quite open with one another. They felt comfortable to confide with one another about anything. They weren’t ashamed to be themselves or feel the need to put on a façade in front of the other. In those four months they had opened up so much that they each knew each other better than they knew themselves. But, the one thing they never mentioned was their feelings towards one another. They both hid those emotions deep amongst themselves for numerous reasons. First, they didn’t want to affect the bond they had by confusing it with romance. Second, the way they had their heart break in the past prevented them from ever going full force into one again.

As Ian lay awake in the early morning dusk, he ran a hand through his messy red locks. He knew he should be up and getting ready for his early shift. He loved his EMT job, but sometimes the hours were an annoyance. However, as always, his mind wondered to the brunette who was sleeping across the hall. As his green eyes focused on the pale coloured ceiling above him, he remembered the time Mickey was emotionally vulnerable to him…

_“What about you?” Ian softly asks. They were sitting on their balcony, a beer in each of their hands as they stare into the late night. The light breeze gently caressing them, as the dim lights they had on lit the space between them. “Me?” Mickey asks, playing with the label on his beverage. Ian noticed this as a nervous tick and hesitantly says, “Yeah come on, I told you about my dickhead of an ex. What about you?” Ian smiles over to Mickey and he clearly notices his change. His eyes become smaller, focusing on his beer which was in his tight hold. His calm and relaxed features had flipped and become tense and aggravated. It was clear that this wasn’t any easy topic for him. Just as Ian was about to tell him not too bare such personal details, the brunette spoke up._

_“He was my um…my first boyfriend after I came out. Well, technically I came out because of him. Not because I wanted too, he…” Mickey sniffles, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape his blue eyes. “He was aggravated that I wasn’t out yet, but if you knew my father, you fucking knew why. So, one day he…he f-filmed me and him…”Mickey’s voice breaks as he runs a shaky hand through his dark locks as Ian just looks at him in shock and sadness. It broke him to see such a beautiful boy mistreated. No-one deserved that kind of treatment._

_In that moment Ian’s heart not only broke for the older man, but it ached. It ached with the need to hold him. It ached with the need to protect from all the bad in the world. Ian instantly found Mickey attractive the second he walked through his door with the “Roommate needed” flyer. He locked eyes with the bluest ones he had ever seen and knew he was done for. But, in that moment, it wasn’t just about how good Mickey’s ass looked in those jeans. It was about the need to take care of him. He cared for him so much already. He forced himself to suppress these feelings. He didn’t want a repeat of last time, though he knew in his heart Mickey wasn’t that low. But, he also knew that if this man were to break his heart, it wouldn’t just hurt. It would completely destroy him. It would shatter his heart and obliterate his soul._

_Mickey clears his throat as he says “Anyway, that shit got out as it does. He claimed he did it because he loved me. But the fuckwit dumped me the day after.” his eyes finally locking with Ian’s misty ones. Ian, lost for words, only managed a “Holy shit”. “Yeah” Mickey says, his eyes fixated on the boy who he wants to fall for. But falling in the past left him with wounds that would never heal. “What did you do? Like what about your dad?” Ian asks, concern evident in his voice. “I had to leave man. If I stayed, he would have killed me. I ain’t fucking around. He would of aimed his best gun at my head as he let out his homophobic slurs” He says, causing his spine to shiver at the memory of his unsafe life with that man._

_Ian shocked and feeling somewhat protective says, “What a fucking asshole. He deserves to rot in hell”. Mickey nods his head agreeing as he takes a long sip from his beer. After a moment Ian’s curiosity gets the better of him as he asks, “So, what did you do?”. Mickey ran a hand through his dark locks as he casually says, “I ran. Ended up here” Mickey says smiling over to the red-head. Ian felt warmth throughout his whole body due to that sight and lets out a small laugh, “You’re stuck with me now”. Mickey felt his heart swell at the sound of his laugh. The most beautiful sound he had ever heard, one he could listen to forever, “Yeah, fucking lucky I am” the boys laugh and take a swing of their beer, each content with their company._

Mickey wanted Ian so bad. He had never needed someone so much. In more ways than one. He craved to run his inked fingers through the red-head’s soft hair. Or lay on his broad chest and hear the sound of his heartbeat. He even wanted that stupid domestic shit of kissing each other as a hello or goodbye. Or shit like breakfast in bed or shopping for groceries. He had never wanted any of that with anyone else. But, now he wanted it all. He wanted it all with Ian. They both had dreamt about kissing each other’s soft lips and holding them till the sun came up.

It wasn’t necessarily a game of “who was going to cave first” or whatever. But, each man was just too emotionally hurt to try again. However, although their minds and thoughts were controlled, their bodies always admitted the truth. The way they reacted around one another, they couldn’t control that shit even if they tried. Due to that connection, each of them sensed the other had feelings for them, although neither would say it. So instead, overtime they would drop subtle hints to one another. Last week, Ian and Mickey had been playing around within the laundry when once again their thoughts were clouded by the presence of the other.

_Mickey’s short legs began chasing the ginger giant. “Fuckhead give me my shirt man, I gotta get to work” he states as Ian goes down the hallway. “Gotta catch me first” he says. Ian loved playing around with Mickey. He found a grumpy Mickey to be an adorable one. Around Mickey, Ian felt so free and relaxed. He didn’t need to fear any judgment from the older man, allowing him to fully be himself around him. While Mickey, who had barley opened up to anyone in the past, trusted the red-head with his life. He didn’t know when or how, but the ginger had latched onto his heart and soul. Mickey knew he would protect Ian amongst anything in a heartbeat. It was moments like these that just made that connection between them even stronger, even more intense._

_Although Ian was tall, Mickey was faster and soon enough he grabbed onto the ginger’s wrist preventing him from running. However, Ian was swift and before Mickey had time to think he was pinned against the wall with one hand whilst the other was hovering above him, teasing him with his shirt. “Fire crotch come on” Mickey whined, but secretly was loving being this close to Ian, their chests inches apart. “Get it shortie” Ian teased him. Mickey was about to say a crude comment until he realised Ian was gazing down at his lips. He began doing the same for a few seconds, his eyes fixating on Ian’s plump lips that he wanted nothing more than to latch onto. Their breathing had hitched, completely consumed by each other. Their bodies were telling them to connect, to never let go. But, their hearts were saying it was too early, that the bruises hadn’t healed yet. They stayed like that for a few moments until Ian snapped back into reality. “Uh, here’s you’re shirt. I um need to get ready for work” He says, clearing his voice as he gives Mickey his shirt. Ian shakes his head as he makes his way to his bedroom, as Mickey does the same. Once they are both inside their own rooms respectively they wipe their hands on their face, trying to get rid of the colour within it as they tried to calm their racing hearts._

Their past had carved a hole in them so deep that it scared them. It wasn’t essentially love that scared them. It was the possibility of falling for someone who could fill that hole. That scared them.

It was another Friday morning, both men waking up alone, wishing nothing more than to be wrapped up in each other’s arms. Breathing in their scent and feeling their warmth. Ian was always the first to wake up. He let out a sigh as he reluctantly got out of his bed, pulling on a pair of grey sweats as he makes his way into the kitchen. He makes the coffee how Mickey likes it and begins taking out the ingredients for banana pancakes. A small smile appeared on his lips as he knew he would see the brunette soon. Although Ian would never tell Mickey this, he thought the boy looked adorable when he awoke. His dark hair was poking in different directions, eyes still half-closed and oh god that morning voice. The red-head loved his husky morning voice more than he should.

Half-way through his cooking a grumpy, sleepy looking Mickey walks in, wearing black sweat pants that lay low on his hips. For a moment Ian was captivated by the older man’s utter beauty. He was convinced that he had never seen someone who was so fucking beautiful. He snaps out of his obsessing as Mickey comes by him to get a cup of coffee. “Morning Gallagher” he says, voice husky causing Ian to bite his lip at the sound of it. His arm brushes against Ian’s, causing the red-head’s heartbeat to increase. “H-hey Mickey” he stuttered trying to focus on the mixture cooking in front of him and not the gorgeous boy beside him. Said gorgeous boy moves to sit on the table in direct eyeline of Ian. His eyes light up when he smells the food “Mmh banana pancakes aye?” he asks, taking a sip of his coffee as Ian flips the batter. The younger man slightly blushes as he says “Yeah, your favourite” smiling lovingly towards Mickey as he returns it. Then, as always, blue eyes are staring into green and it’s if the entire world melts away. Their eyes said more then their lips ever dared to admit. Their eyes said how badly they desired one another. How somehow their hearts were already connected despite both men fighting against it.

Neither of them wanted to break the moment, but the smell of something burning did it for them. Mickey blinks rapidly, snapping out of the Ian phase he was in and says “Yo, fire crotch you better get that, I hate my pancakes burnt”. Ian slightly chuckles as he begins to focus on the food once again and the two don’t mutter a word until breakfast is done. Between them silence was comfortable, easy. Everything was easy between them- except of course admitting their feelings. They felt at ease with one another, so relaxed. It was as if all the shit they faced had led them to each other. To someone that made them feel safe and at peace.

As they begin eating Ian asks, “So, what time do you finish work?” as the brunette downs a pancake in less than 30 seconds. “Hopefully six if my dickhead of a boss doesn’t give me shit again” he says. Mickey actually really enjoyed being a mechanic. It was a solid job with good pay and wasn’t illegal like all the shit his dad had taught him to do. Except of course he had a jackass of a boss. “Yeah, well since I pulled a double yesterday I get to come home early, thank fuck” Ian says sipping his coffee as he glances at mickey. A sweet smile appears on his face as he says, “You lucky son of a bitch” making both men laugh slightly. Ian knew Mickey’s boss was aggravating him lately and wanted nothing more than to treat him for all his hard work. But obviously, the plans Ian had in mind weren’t possible. At least not _yet_. “Hey, how about I make dinner tonight? Whatever you want” Ian suggests. They usually split up chores and cooking in the apartment, tonight would have been Mickey’s turn for dinner. Mickey looked up and connected his eyes to Ian. The way Mickey was looking at him was so soft and gentle that Ian almost melted in his seat. “You sure man?” he says. A large smile forms on the gingers face as he says, “Yeah of course. You deserve it”. The pale man’s face became a little red at the ginger’s response. Mickey tried to hide his smile but failed miserably. “Alright man make me some lasagne then” he requests as Ian nods his head, his smile only becoming brighter.

“Anyway, thanks for breakfast man, gotta get to work. Those cars won’t fix themselves” Mickey says getting up and putting his cutlery in the sink. Ian watches his perfect ass momentarily before he gets up and does the same. As he reaches the sink his arm brushes past Mickey’s, causing the brunette’s breath to hitch. This was stupid he thought. He didn’t understand why this red-head impacted him so much. Whatever contact they made caused Mickey to feel things he only believed existed in movies. Both men separate and head into their rooms to get ready, as the worst part of their day comes near. Several hours without the other person. The hours that felt like days. The time where they wouldn’t see the one person they cared for so dearly.


End file.
